Love story
by Telekinetic-Elle
Summary: Im not good at summearies but it involves all four sisters plus the Jenkins' and of course magic.
1. Information

**Untitled**

**Disclaimer:**This is my first fanfic EVERY so be gentle if you can :D

**Prue Halliwell -**Witch- Telekinesis, Astral Projection, (Will get a new power later.)

**Piper Halliwell -**Witch- Molecular Immobilization (Freezing), Molecular Combustion (Exploding), (Will get new power later.)

**Pheobe Halliwell **-Witch- Premontions, Levitation, Empathy, (Will get a new power later.)

**Paige Halliwell **-Witch/Whitelighter- Telekinetic-Orbing, Orbing, Healing, (Will get new power later.)

**Christy Jenkins **-Witch- Telepathy, Pyrokinesis.

**Billie Jenkins **-Witch- Telekinesis, Projection.

**Nick Carter **-Mortal- Prue's boyfriend, Parker and Paxton's father.

**AJ McLean **-Mortal- Piper's boyfriend.

**Brian Littrell **-Mortal- Pheobe's boyfriend.

**Howie Dorough **-Mortal- Paige's boyfriend

**Kevin Richardson **-Mortal- Christy's boyfriend.

**Aaron Carter **-Mortal- Billie's boyfriend.

**Parker Halliwell-Carter **-Witch- Cryrokinesis, Teleportation (Look's like Prue's Astral projection), Invisibility and Telepathy (Both shared with her twin)

**Paxton Halliwell-Carter -**Witch- Pyrokinesis, Phasing, Invisibility and Telepathy (Both shared with his twin)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Parker and Paxton

Prue went flying across the attic and landed on Aunt Pearl's old couch.

"Prue!" Piper yelled.

"I'm ok." Prue yelled back as she got up.

Piper threw her hand's up freezing a fireball inches from her. Billie threw out her arm sending the fireball back at the demon, as the ball hit, Piper threw out her arms and flexed her finger's vanquishing the demon.

"Everyone ok?" Paige asked.

"Uh not really." Prue said.

Everyone looked over to see the burn on Prue's stomache.

"Oh Prue!" Piper exclaimed running over.

"Leo!" Pheobe yelled also running over.

Leo orbed in looking around at the mess in the attic.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Do you think you could ask question's later and heal my bleeding sister now!" Paige asked impatiently.

"Oh right." Leo said running over and placing his hand's over Prue's stomache. Second's later the burn was gone.

"Thank's Leo." Prue said.

"No problem now what happened here?" He asked looking around at the attic again.

"Demon attack he threw Prue into the couch with a fireball." Pheobe answered.

"How did you get rid of him?" Leo asked.

"I froze a fireball and Billie threw it at him at the same time I exploded him." Piper replied.

"So everyone else is ok?" Leo asked looking at everyone else, lingering on Prue and giving her a knowing look.

"Yes." Came the reply from all of them.

"Ok so where's the guy's?" He asked.

"There on tour they'll be home in about a week." Chrisy replied.

Leo looked up.

"I have to go I'm being called" he said.

"Ok thank's again Leo bu-bye!"(A/N: Think of the way Piper said it to Marcy in Ms Hellfire lol) Prue said quickly giving him a hug. Leo gave her a look and orbed out.

"Are you sure your ok?" Pheobe asked also giving Prue a knowing look.

"I'm fine Pheobe." Prue said threw clenched teeth.

"What's going on Prue?" Piper asked having seen the look's Leo and Pheobe gave Prue.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked nervously.

As Piper was about to answer, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Prue yelled running from the room down the stairs and into her room jumping on the bed and picking up the phone.

"Hello?" She said out of breath.

"Should I be worried?" The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Don't even joke about that!" Prue said with a laugh.

"Don't worry baby I trust you" The voice said also laughing.

"Yeah you better!" Prue said.

The voice in the other end chuckled.

"Awww I love you." He said.

"I love you too Nick." Prue replied.

"So how have you been feeling?" Nick asked.

"Oh you know the usual...morning sickness, alway's tired." Prue replied.

"But the baby's healthy right?" He asked.

Prue gave a light chuckle.

"Yeah the babies are perfectly healthy." Prue smiled as she waited for the news to sink in.

"That's good I can't wait till - wait babies?" Nick asked.

"Yes babies." Prue comfirmed.

"Hold on babies as in twin's." Nick stuttered.

"That's usually what babies means Nick." Prue laughed.

There was silence on the line for a few minute's.

"Nick are you ok?" Prue asked in a concerned voice.

"Twin's." Nick whispered faintly.

"Your not." Prue said trying to hold back tears.

"No Prue I am don't ever think I'm not ok you just shocked me that's all." Nick replied in a hurry.

"So your not mad?" Prue asked timidly.

"Of course not Prue you just suprised me that's all I swear," Nick answered "When did you find out?"

"Today," Prue replied "then almost lost them"

"What do you mean what happened?" he asked.

"There was a demon attack today and he threw a fireball at me it hit me in the stomache...Leo healed me thought." Prue replied.

"When was that?" Nick asked.

"Right before you called," Prue said "Leo must have felt the babies as he was healing me and Pheobe know's about them too."

"How does Pheobe know?" Nick asked "And when did she find out."

"About a week ago she was helping me up after a demon threw me into the wall and had a premonition of me giving birth to the twins." Prue replied.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"No just them two...I cant wait until you get home, we can tell everyone and Pheobe can get off my back." Prue chuckled.

"I'm surprised she hasn't blurted it out yet." Nick laughed.

"Yeah me too." Prue said laughing along with him.

There was some noise on Nick's end of the line then he came back on.

"Okay thanks." He said to the person on his end, "Prue I have to go I'll call you before bed ok?

"Ok have fun Love you." Prue replied.

"Love you to." Nick said as he hung up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

The next day Prue woke up to the sound of knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" Prue asked.

"It's Pheobe can i come in?" Pheobe asked.

"Yeah" Prue responded.

Pheobe walked in and sat on the bed beside Prue.

"Who was on the phone last night?" Pheobe asked.

"Nick" Prue replied simply.

"Does he know?" Pheobe asked.

Prue gave Pheobe a confused look.

"About the twin's" Pheobe said.

"Of course he know's Pheobe" Prue replied.

"Well it's not like you told us!" Pheobe exclaimed.

"Well i'm sorry Pheobe but i would like the support of my boyfriend when i do," Prue pratically yelled "And since he's away right now it isn't happening"

"Ok i'm sorry i never thought of it like that" Pheobe said looking down.

"It's ok Pheobe...I just really need Nick here when i tell everyone" Prue said .

"I know.....so how far along are you?" Pheobe.

Piper, Paige, Billie, and Christy came in.

"Ok Prue what was that about in the attic yesturday" Piper asked.

"Uh what do you mean?" Prue asked.

"We all saw the look's Leo and Pheobe were giving you....what are they about and what are you keeping from us?" Paige asked.

"Nothing they were just worried" Prue replied.

"Bull what's going on" Piper said crossing her arms.

"You know i would rather not tell you right now" Prue said hoping they would leave it at that.

Piper, Paige, Billie and Christy all looked at each other.

"Fine as long as you tell us eventually" Piper said.

"I will i promise im just not ready ok" Prue said.

"Yeah ok we'll talk to you later then" Paige said.

The four of them then left the room.

"Do you think there mad?" Prue asked Pheobe.

"No just disappointed" Pheobe replied.

"I want to tell them but i want Nick's support when i do" Prue sighed.

"Prue it's ok they'll understand" Pheobe reassured.

"I hope so" Prue sighed back.

All of a sudden Prue go up and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. She flushed the toilet went to the sink to wash out her mouth, as she was brushing her teeth orbes filled the bathroom and formed into Leo. Prue finished brushing her teeth and rinced her mouth out and looked in the mirror, she jumped as saw Leo.

"God Leo what the hell are you doing trying to give me a heart attack" She said putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry i didn't mean to startle you" He said.

"It's ok....what are you doing in here?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesturday" Leo replied taking a step closer to her.

"Uhh," Prue hesitated "What about yesturday?"

"Prue when i healed you i felt something" Leo said "Prue...your pregnant...with twin's"

Prue sighed and put the tiolet seat down and sat on it.

"I know" She said barely above the a whisper.

**************************************************************

If you liked please review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

"You know that your pregnant and you didn't tell anyone!?" Leo exclaimed.

"I told Nick!" Prue exclaimed back.

"I think your sister's deserve to know Prue" Leo said practicly scolding her.

"I know ok i just had this conversation with Pheobe this morning" Prue said getting up and starting to pace.

"Wait Pheobe know's your pregnant?" Leo asked confused.

"Yeah she had a premonition of me giving birth to the twin's" Prue answered.

"Ok...so Nick's the father right?" He asked causiously.

Prue stopped pacing and turned to look at Leo a look of disbelieve on her face.

"Excuse me?!" Prue asked.

"Uh i-it's just a question Prue" Leo said backing away.

"Of course there Nick's Leo who's else would they be!" Prue practicly yelled.

Before Leo could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Prue is that you?" Paige yelled threw the door.

"Uh yeah i'll be out in a minute ok" Prue answered.

"Who were you talking to?" Paige asked attempting to open the door only to find it locked.

Prue looked at the Leo with a desparete look on his face. Leo shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh no one Paige....just talking to myself" Prue answered.

"I could have sworn i heard a man's voice in there" Paige yelled back.

"Nope just me and the toilet" Prue laughed.

"Ok well are you almost done i really have to go" Paige laughed back.

"Ok i just have to brush my teeth and i'll be out" Prue relied.

She waited a few minutes and when she heard nothing else she turned back to Leo.

"I will talk to you later mister" She said shaking her finger at him.

"Prue i- " Leo started but Prue cut him off.

"Later.....now orb" Prue said.

Leo nodded and orbed out. Prue sighed and turned to the door, she threw it open and was not surprised to find Paige on the other side. Paige jumped away from the door looking surprised.

"Can i help you" Prue asked folding her arm's across her chest.

"Are you having an affair with Leo?" Paige asked.

"Paige!" Prue exclaimed pushing past Paige and heading toward her room.

"Well then why lie to me?" She asked.

"You know what Paige i don't have to tell you everything ok" Prue yelled walking into her room and slamming the door. Paige stood there in shock, Piper came running out of her room her hands raised.

"Where's the demon" She asked ready to blast or freeze something.

"Nowhere unless you count the demon Prue" Paige said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Piper lowered her hand's and looked at Prue's door.

"Demon Prue what are you talking about?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I swear i just heard her in the bathroom with Leo" Paige said her eyebrow's raised.

"And how does that make her a demon?: Piper asked.

"When i asked her about it she flipped out on me and slammed the door in my face" Paige explained.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like her does it?" Piper asked her eyebrow raised.

Piper walked over and was about to knock on Prue's door when it swong open and Prue walked out fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"I have a photoshoot at Golden Gate Park today i'll be home by lunch" Prue replied not stopping for anymore question's, a few minutes later Piper and Paige heard the door downstair's open and close.

"That was weird" Piper said looking at Paige.

"Yes it was and i will go apologize after i use the bathroom because i **really** have to go" Paige said running into the bathroom.

Piper shook her head with a laugh and went back into her room.

**************************************************************************************************

Barbie Gone Wild - Thank you...yeah i think they should have met on the show too...i myself would have rathered Prue, Piper and Paige as the power of three thought i don't mind Pheobe lol....i'm trying to decide how long the story should go if i should end it with the birth of the twin's or continue for a little while....review and let me know please

I will update as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Prue quickly pulled out of the driveway and headed for Golden Gate Park. Ten minutes later she pulled up to a parking spot and shut off the engine, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"I need you to calm me down before i go to my shoot and your the only person who can." Prue said in a rush.

"What happened?" Nock frowned.

"Paige accused me of having an affair with Leo!" Prue yelled grateful she didn't have Piper's powers or she was sure she would have blasted the windsheild.

"She did what?" Nick laughed.

"Yeah because Leo suprised me," Prue rolled her eyes "And orbed into the bathroom today."

Nick cut her off, "You weren't in the shower were you?"

"Of course not i was brushing my teeth.....morning sickness" Prue explained.

"What did he want?" Nick asked.

"To tell me im pregnant." Prue laughed.

Nick scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "He orbed in to the bathroom to tell you something you already knew?"

"He didn't know i knew?" Prue answered shaking her head.

"So you mad that Leo knows your pregnant?" He asked in confused amusement.

Prue rolled her eyes, " No im mad because Paige accused me of cheatin on you."

"Oh right well it's no true so why are you letting it bother you?" Nick asked.

"Because she should know that i would never cheat on you!" Prue exclaimed.

"Ok well you know it's not so just forget it and go to your shoot," Nick suggested. "I have to go we have an autograph signing in half and hour and i haven't got breakfast yet."

"Ok thanks Nick bye." Prue replied.

"Bye." Nick replied hanging up.

Prue took a deep breath then climbed out of the car and grabbed he stuff heading to her photoshoot.

***************************************

Paige stood at the bottom of th stairs and yelled for Piper, Pheobe, Billie, and Christy to come to the living room. They all walked in and sat down.

"Whats up Paige?" Piper asked.

"Somethings going on with Prue and Leo." Paige said slowly.

Piper laughed "What do you mean?"

"I heard them whisperingin the bathroomand when i asked Prue you saw what she did Piper." Paige answered

"Well Paige Leo is Prue's whitelighter, just as he is ours, he could be helping her with something magical." Pheobe said.

Paige took a deep breath, "I guess but why do they have to be so secretive about it?"

"I don't know but shes obviously got a reason so lets just wait until shes ready to tell us ok.....maybe its about what happened in the attic?" Piper shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

Pheobe patted Paige on the arm, "Don't worry Paige im sure its nothing."

Paige turned to Billie and Christy, "What do you guys think?"

"I think Piper and Pheobe are right she'll tell you when shes ready." Christy said leaving the room.

"Billie?" Paige asked hopefully.

Billie smiled, "Im always up for a challenge!"

Paige squealed and grabbed Billie's arm and orbed out.

Prue had just took a break for lunch when Paige and Billie orbed in behind a tree.

"Ok im all for finding out whats going on but i don't think shes going to do anything in the open with Leo." Billie said.

"Well do you hav a better idea?" Paige asked watching as Prue grabbed her bag and headed to a picnic table not far from the shoot.

***************************************

Prue had just started eating her lunch when orbs started to form infront of her she looked around grateful no one was looking, the orbs vanished leaving Leo sitting across from her.

"Leo what the hell were you thinking anybody could have seen you!" Prue scowled.

"I sensed if anybody was around before i orbed." Leo defended himself.

Prue took a deep breath and let it out, "What did you want Leo?"

"To finish out conversation from earlier." Leo said.

Prue finished the bit of salad in her mouth before answering, "Oh you mean the one where you accused me of sleeping with other people?"

"Prue im sorry ok i just...i didn't think ok." Leo explained.

"No you didn't...i would never do that to Nick." Prue took another bite of her salad.

Leo sniffed the air then looked into her salad, "Is that onions in there?"

"Yeah is that ok with you?" Prue asked defensively.

"But you hate onions" Leo looked confused.

"I am pregnant Leo i had a craving for then ok."

"Oh ok...well any way onto why im here....have you told your sisters about the twins?" He asked.

"No just Pheobe knows she had a premonition of me giving birth to the twins...and before you say anything yes i plan on telling my sisters and Billie and Christy but i want Nick here when i do." Prue replied.

"So you'll tell them next week." He asked.

"Yes Leo i promise you i will tell my sister and Billie and Christy about the twins....now can i enjoy my lunch in peace please." She asked while taking a sip of her Five Alive.

"Yes you can." Leo said with a smile getting ready to orb.

Prue threw up her hand stopping him from orbing, "Wait! Hold it mister!" Leo looked at her exspectantly, "You need to tell my nosey little sister that were not having an affair."

Leo's eyes got big, "She thinks were having an affair."

"Yes and she won't believe me so you have to set her strait." Prue replied.

Leo looked up as he heard the familiar call of a charge, "Ok ill do it as soon as i can but i have to go a charge is calling, enjoy your lunch."

Prue shook her head as Leo orbed out and happily finished her lunch.

***************************************

Oh My God i am so sorry for taking such a long time to update....well i hope this makes up for it review and let me no :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Billie and Paige watched from there spot behind a tree.

"So what do you think that was about!" Billie asked, "They didn't even kiss!"

"I don't know but Prue looked pretty mad don't you think?" Paige asked.

"Yeah maybe because they got caught?"

"I don't know i mean why would she be that mad that's not like her at all." Paige wondered out loud.

"Well how am i suppose to know your the one that's known her longer." Billie exclaimed.

Prue sighed as she finished her photoshoot.

"Ok guys that's a wrap thanks."

Prue packed her stuff up and loaded it into the car and headed home. Just as she was 10 minutes from home her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Prue you have to get home now a demon attacked we fought him off for now." Piper said into the phone.

"Ok i'm already on my way i'll be there in 10 minutes." Prue replied as she hung up the phone. 10 minutes later she parked her car and made her way inside the manor.

"I'm here where is everybody?" She yelled walking furthur into the house.

"We're in the solar Prue!" Pheobe yelled back.

Prue walked in to find them looking threw The Book of Shadows.

"Hey find anything on our demon friend?" She asked taking a seat beside Christy.

"Not yet." Christy replied.

_And you never will witches! _Prue heard in her head. She looked around then at everyone else.

"Did you guys hear that?" They looked at her confused.

"Hear what Prue?" Paige asked also looking around.

"Someone said we would never find the demon."

Billie shook her head, "Prue no one said that."

"But i swear i heard it like in my head!" Prue shook her head.

Her face scrunched up then realization dawned on her face.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed resting her hand on her stomache.

"What is it what's wrong?" Pheobe asked.

"Uh nothing it's nothing what did you say the demon looked like?"

"Like every other demon." Christy replied.

"Did it shimmer or flare or something like that?"

"No it just sort of appeared out of no where." Piper said.

"Wait didn't it have a tail like a-a chamelon tail!" Billie exclaimed.

"Thats right it did! " Christy agreed.

"So that's it it's a chamelon demon." Prue said pulling the Book over to her and flipping threw it.

"But we can't be sure it was a-" Pheobe was cut off when the demon morphed from a lamp infront of them and conjured a fire ball, quickly throwing it at Prue.

She threw her arm out to throw the ball back when ice shot out of her hand ad froze the fire bal and demon into a solid block of ice!

Oh i cant believe its been so long the last year and half have been so hard first my uncles mother whom we are all close with died in august of 09 then not even 4 months later my Poppy unexpectedly dies 18 days before christmas then this summer we learn that my uncle Allen has throat cancer or esophagus cancer i think they are the same thing lol but the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow or the light at the end of the tunnel as they say finally came on Thursday October 7th 2010 when we learned that chemo and radiation worked to rid my uncle of all cancer cells it was a true thanksgiving for all of a happier but still sorta sad note my laptop decided it didnt want to work anymore and died on me so i have been using my parents and little brothers computer in the dinning room not really fun to try and write when every time you turn around one of them is asking what your doing lol. So as you can see its been a hectic year and half for me but with the good news came my good mood and i acually felt like writing so here is my LONG over due update, i hope i can start getting them out more and i hope whoever was interested in it still is :D

Telekinetic-Elle


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Everyone froze and stared at the block of ice that was the demon.

"What the hell!" Piper exclaimed, "I did not do that." She yelled pointing to the demon.

"Then how did it happen your the only one here that can freeze." Pheobe said.

"Yes but i don't freeze them in solid ice." Piper exsplained.

Prue stayed silent the whole time realizing it must have been one of the twins.

"Maybe it's a power advancement." Prue announced hoping to throw them off her trail before they realized it was her.

"But why would that be an advancement i already basically do that." Piper wondered.

Prue sighed as she realized she would have to tell them now.

"It was me." Prue said.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean it was you, you don't have that power Prue." Paige put her hands on her hips.

"Your right i don't but one of my babies does." She whispered.

The room went silent as Prue waited for a reaction.

"How far along are you?" Piper asked.

"About 2 and a half months i only found out a week ago i was going to tell you but i wanted Nick here when i did, please don't be mad."Prue pleaded.

Piper shook her head.

"We're not mad Prue i don't know about anyone else but if it were me i would want AJ here when i told everyone." Piper exsplained.

Everyone nodded there heads, Prue smiled and held her arms out and everyone gathered for a group hug.

"Ok so i think i know what demon this is." Prue walked over to The Book of Shadows and started flipping threw it she stopped and pointed to a page with a lamp on it.

"A genie?" Pheobe asked.

"No a Chamelon demon it can change into anything it wants, like a lamp or a pot." Prue said.

" Ok lets get rid of it before it unfeezes then." Piper said walking around to join her sisters to say the spell.

_Evil hiding in plain sight,_

_I use this spell with all my might,_

_Stop your changing form and shape,_

_This vanquish seals your fate!_

And with that the demon exsploded and Paige turned to Prue.

"So are you going to find out what your having?"

Everyone looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Later

"Does Nick know it's twins?" Billie asked as they sat around the livingroom.

"Yeah i told him yesturday he was surprised." Prue laughed.

"Well what does everyone want for supper?" Piper asked standing up.

"Mmmm an all dressed pizza!" Prue exclaimed.

Pheobe nodded her head, " Yeah that sounds good except pepperoni."

"It's a good thing we all pretty much have the same taste in food." Paige said grabbing the phone and heading to the kitchen to order as Piper went to make the dessert.

About and hour later the pizza arrived and they all crowded around the dinning room table and dug in.

"So Prue did you know Paige thought you were having an affair with Leo." Piper said with an evil smile at Paige.

Prue choked on her pizza and took a sip of apple juice.

"You thought what!" She exclaimed looking at Paige with a shocked look.

"I'm sorry but you were being so secretive and i heard you and Leo in the bathroom!" Paige defended.

"He was telling me he felt the babies when he healed me and that i should tell you guys."

"I'm sorry, ok, i only thought it for like half a day i promise, and i didn't really think you would cheat on Nick i was trying to prove that you weren't." Paige threw her hands up in defeat.

"Yeah well you better not think it again missy Paige or i will throw you threw a window," Prue said with a playful glare, " And you are gonna be the one to tell Nick about all if this."

Paige nodded her head vigorously as everyone laughed.

Sorry about the mistakes if there is any, please review and let me no whatcha think.


End file.
